


Coma explanation

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sengoku said he was not dead, that was all Law was clinging to. He had another chance, he had another chance!!





	Coma explanation

“I thought you said you didn’t touch anything Captain!” There was no reason that Bepo should be faster than Law but for some reason the bear simply was. Law gritted his teeth as they legged it to the entrance. This was simply embarrassing. He was on the level of Strawhat right now or maybe lower. This simple investigation mission had gone sideways in the worst ways.

People would have said retreat, try another day. Law simply could not do that. He would not do that. After Dressrosa, after that long overdue talk with Sengoku he had come here to see the truth for himself. see the truth and to commit a robbery. He was a doctor, they had him for all these years and nothing had happened. Law would take him; he had belonged to Law after all.

Cora-san might have been a Marine. He might have been theirs but he had thrown everything away in order to give Law a chance. He had cried for him, laughed with him and loved him so much that Law’s entire life had changed because of him. Rosi- No. Cora-san was his and everyone should know it.

“Captain!” Bepo complained when bright lights swept towards them. “The alarms!” The main ones they had deactivated but if they did not get from around this place soon people would figure out that something was wrong. but they were so close. There was no way he was going to give up now.

He was so close and he had the power to save him this time. The knowledge and the power. He could still remember his smaller self, pressing his hand to Cora-san’s bloody sides and chest trying to get him to heal. He could still feel the fear in his gut.

His hand clenched around his sword and his stride picked up. Sengoku had not been lying. There had been a plea in the man’s voice. A plea for Law to save the man they both loved. Law could do that, he would do that.

Just he was taking him for himself as well. He had adored Cora-san, that man had saved him and Law had tried so hard to avenge him. Do right by him. Live and make him proud be a man capable of standing next to his light. He had fought to live and smile because that was what he knew that Cora-san had wanted. Law had thought. He had sworn he had lost his chance.

But if he was truly alive. He and Bepo burst onto the silent long-term care ward. His heart was pounding as he recognized the various corridors from the map he had been shown. If he was truly alive, everything that Law had not managed to tell him. Everything that still needed to be said. Law had a chance. There was a chance here and that was what mattered here.

Law had a chance he was not the kid he had been back then. He was an adult; he was a man and things were different now. He had seen things; he had done things and he had helped people. He could help him. He could save him.

“Captain!” Bepo yanked him when he would have rushed past the corridor. Law just went with the pull and continued to run. He counted as he went, door 7001, 7003, he kept counting as he ran before he paused outside of 7014. This was it. This was supposed to be it.

“Bepo, be ready.” He said softly as he opened the door. He heard the sound of machines working quietly as he entered the chilly hospital room. Blinds around the bed. Hardworking care machines. He stepped past them and swept the blinds back. His breath caught. His fingers trembled. No makeup but he knew who it was. “Cora-san.”

X

“I’m the distraction Bepo. Remember that get him back to the ship and start prepping him.” Law cleared his throat as he drew his sword. He knew they would be coming. This was a marine island. This was a foolish and risky thing he had done. Especially now but he did not care.

He gave another glance to the person held carefully in Bepo’s arms. Cora-san. Pale, thin but alive. Law wanted to see him clearly but that would come later. He was still asleep but they had to move quickly and get him stable before his health began to decline. They had a window of two minutes.

“I’m getting you to the ground level right now.” Law said softly as he activated his power. The entire right side of the building that they were on was captured in his room. “Go!” Bepo and Cora-san disappeared. A large table and a solider when a denden mushi appeared in their place. “Calling for backup?” Law easily flipped the denden mushi away and gave the man a bedsheet instead. “Not this time.”

“Tra-Tra-Trafa-“ The man stuttered as he backed up. “The intruder is you?”

“Surprise.” Law smiled grimly. The sound of boots approaching made him curse and sigh I can’t afford to play with you so-“ A quick slash made the man fall unconscious.

He had to give the people their due. They had come with their numbers. Their swords, toys and people. But that just put them at a disadvantage. Law began to count down in his head. Bepo needed enough time to get to their ship. They needed a bit more time so he had to draw this out for a bit more.

Draw them here before he had to disappear. He took a deep breath before he raised his sword before him. He carefully began to move it over those he face. “Scan.” He said grimly. What they needed was for others to know that ‘something’ was wrong not that the ‘someone’ was Law. Not yet at least. He tossed the denden mushis behind him. “You don’t need those.” He informed the soldiers.

He ignored those shaking in their boots and instead focused on drawing this out. He had limited space to fight. Limited space to run about but what he did have was his ability to create rooms and create chaos. But he was not going to affect any of the current patients. He was not that cruel. However a bit of switching around of the beds would go a long way for confusion and buying more time.

Not that those in the know about him wouldn’t put it together when the lists were finally sorted and people figured out just who was missing. Law did not envy Sengoku that conversation but considering how laid back the man was now. He might not even care.

X

“Cora-san.” Law said softly as he stroked the man’s head. He had been responding favourably the last few days and that gave Law hope that he was coming out of it. The Navy had done their best but still it had been 13 years since Cora-san had been in this state. The shock, the snow and most likely the strain of his fruit.

Maybe Law would have known he was still alive if he had bothered to see if anyone had gotten the fruit. Maybe he should have looked for it. He had not even thought about the fruit coming back. Had not wanted to focus on it. It had been too painful.

He wrapped his fingers in Cora-san’s own. So big and so cold. He had seemed so bigger than life when Law was a kid. He was still big but at the same time he seemed so fragile. Law brought Cora-san’s hand up to his mouth before he kissed the cold fingers softly. He had missed him so much. He had cried so much. Agonized so much but he was so glad the man was alive.

He had been goofy and more than a little stupid but his smile had been bright and true. Law… it had taken him a long time to figure out just how he had felt about that smile. Long after they had parted. Long after Law had met Bepo, Penguin and Shachi. He had figured it out way too late but maybe that was nice.

Back then he would have agonized over being attracted to such a big… goofy idiot like this one. Law kissed Cora-san’s hand again before he stretched and sighed. He let Cora-san’s hand drop back to the bed gently before he scooped up his sword. There were still things to be taken care of that were not Cora-san. Strawhat for example and entering Wano.

Law took another glance at Cora-san’s peaceful face and had to smile, so many years. So much fighting and agony and finally he could see him again. Touch him again. And this time Law was saving him, this time it was Law giving Cora-san’s life back. All he had to do now was open his eyes.

It made him a little curious, how would he feel? How would Cora-san feel to see Law? After all this time what would he think of Law? Of his crew? Of the things that Law had done? Would he try to leave? Would he be disoriented? Would he be able to accept that the Law before him was more than the rude little brat that Cora-san had gotten attached to?

Law knew in his heart that Cora-san would still love him. He had fallen asleep loving Law. Strained himself and his power so much he had ended up like this for Law. He would wake loving him still, just he would be a bit confused by the Law that he was now. The one that had saved him.

“Captain.” Penguin opened the door without a knock. “We’re almost ready to resurface.”

Well he was a captain now but Law knew he was still the rude little brat that had gotten on Cora-san’s nerves and wormed his way into his heart and that was what mattered. “I’m coming.” He followed Penguin out before he gave one last look at the bed. A smiled before he closed the door behind him. It was only a matter of time. Only a matter of time.

X

Law had so many things to do so many things to protect. Failing was not an option, buying time was one path. It was just one option he knew if he had to concentrate, if he was able to focus he would be able to see more paths.

Still fear and dread kept clawing up his throat. Right now he knew that he was better off hedging his bets on Strawhat and his crew they always came through. The country might be a little bruised afterwards but considering the hell they usually were enduring that was the best-case scenario.

“You’re going to talk.” Hawkins said softly. “You will talk a lot Trafalgar.” Maybe the threat would have settled better if Law had not gone through Doflamingo already. If h did not have so many things on the line. On his ship was still one more person. Fast asleep waiting for his return. Law was not going to fuck up and he was not going to lose anything again.

“Cocky bastard.” One of Hawkins men had a mouth on him. “Always rude and cocky.” He held a candle up high as he glared at Law. “Even looking like that.”

“I’ve always been a brat.” Law admitted with a smile. “Can’t change that. Just like you can’t change the fact that the gear broke.”

“The-“ The man glanced at Hawkins. “The gear?”

“It’s going to be fun from here.” Law smiled. At least until the lights suddenly went out. He froze and his eyes darted around. There was noise, confusion from Hawkins and those from his crew but there was nothing else.

“Something- someone’s-“ They were cut off so suddenly and it was hard to grasp who it was or where they had come from. Law sat tensed up at least until he felt soft paws wrap around his hands. Bepo? But there was no sound. He focused on that as he was unbound and lifted. He could sense now; he could sense many others but they made no-

Sound.

They were not making any sound and around them the place was being wrecked. If Law could go back in time he would slap his younger self for being so ignorant.

X

“Between Strawhat and this entire country.” Law hissed when he was finally sat down. “The original plan went to shit.” He pressed his hand into Bepo’s fur. “What about you guys, how did you get away from the curse? He had your hearts.”

“Someone else had something better.” Shachi laughed as he glanced behind him. “He had information. Funny what the government knows right?”

“Law.” The voice was exactly the same. Exactly the same. Law swallowed as he watched the tall figure move through his crew. They shifted around with grins and laughter until Law could look the man in his face. That bright grin, no red lipstick to make it stand out but it drew Law’s attention all the same. He had never seen Cora-san without his makeup. Never seen him outside the Corazon clothes but this, this was good.

“Cora-san.” Law leaned his sword against his shoulder. “Cora-san I was trying to save you.”

“You did.” Cora-san rubbed at his head sending his blond hair messily everywhere. Maybe Sengoku had been the one to insist on not cutting it too often. Whatever, messy blonde locks suited him. Law liked it a lot. “You saved me and you saved a lot of other people Law. You set it into motion. You did. I just…” He glanced behind him with a laugh. “I just followed orders. To the best of my ability.”

“Orders I didn’t leave any-“ Law paused. “You were waking up weren’t you.” Law had discussed a few things. Bitched about a few others in the privacy of Cora-san’s room. With Bepo of course. He had talked about Strawhat, about the alliance and the people he expected to face.

There were so many things he had talked about and Cora-san he had listened? Listened enough that when he had finally opened his eyes he had known what to do?

“When I woke up and I found the town in chaos.” Cora-san laughed. “Well I was looking for you but then I heard- then I saw.” He glanced around at Law’s crew and the pride in his eyes made Law melt. “I had to help your friends and we didn’t talk about it back then.”

“You didn’t want me to hate you.” Law admitted softly. “But I already knew. Cora-san after everything that you had done for me, Cora-san I would have never hated you.”

“Well I was scared of it all the same.” He looked a bit uncomfortable as he shifted in the white scrubs he must have gotten from somewhere. “Law I was a navy soldier. A pretty good one too.” He laughed softly. “And Sengoku was like a father to me after I had lost mine.”

“He said the same about you. The son he never had.” Law admitted softly. “He loves you still.”

“I must have disappointed him so much but what we got instead was you Law. you shaking the world up. you doing what’s right. You and that other one. Monkey D. Luffy. Garp’s grandson. Dragon’s son.” Cora-san laughed softly. “I couldn’t have dreamed this up myself. Reality is so, it’s so good Law.”

“How did you know how to stop Hawkins?” Law was curious. “And you knew about my fruit too.”

“We knew because the military had the fruits before. Years ago. They would love to have them now. Study them under the doctors under their care.” Cora-san said softly. “The strength’s the weaknesses. How to neutralize although that is never made public. It’s always the case of what if pirates get it? They don’t want marines to be neutralized.”

“Obviously.” Law smiled before he looked up at Cora-san. “You saved my friends.”

“Well.” Cora-san looked uncomfortable. “I think you saved your friends and I. I just happened to help you out.”

X

“You got so big it doesn’t really feel real.” Cora-san snickered from where he stood by the window. Law’s crew were scattered in the hallway and in the other room. Trying to give him privacy he guessed. They really knew him a bit too well. “You’ve done so much.” He glanced at Law before he looked back. “Can’t call you a rude brat now.”

“You can’t no one else can.” Law slid off his chair to approach Cora-san slowly. When he reached his side he looked up at him into his face. The eyes he had adored. The mouth that kept smiling. The person who cared that had been there under all the makeup. The man that he had loved. The man he still loved just a bit more and in a different way. “Only you can think me a rude brat.”

“I don’t think so. I just see this really.” Cora-san tugged the top of Law’s hat over his eyes. “Cool guy who saved me. He says he is Law. Certainly, looks like him. Is a whole lot cuter than my Law but he’s… not the same age as me. I’m older too.” Cora-san smiled. “It feels like you grew up suddenly on me. I wanted to see you grow up. Now I can, it feels like a dream.”

“It’s real, I’m real.” Law smiled. He reached for Cora-san’s hand and marvelled at the size and the warmth. “I’m here, I missed you.”

Cora-san’s eyes shifted then. Showed a bit of uncertainty before he stroked Law’s cheek with his free hand. “I worried for you. I’m so glad you’re alive.” His eyes dipped to Law’s chest. Ah, the tattoo. The tattoos. “So glad you’re alive and safe and-“ His voice hitched. “All…” His eyes met Law’s, uncertain but warm. “Grown up.”

“I’m the same age you were when we met.” Law smiled.

“Yes.” Cora-san blinked as his hand began to slide away. “You are. It’s strange. So much I’ve slept through but I’m here for you. Right here by your side. You’re an adult now and you saved me, like magic.” He teased.

“Not magic.” Law dismissed as he reached up. “Knowledge Cora-san.” He kept his movements slow and almost gentle as he sank his hand into Cora-san’s hair. He did not pull too hard or too far. Cora-san was still someone that had been sleeping for years. That he had woken up and gone on a rescue mission was already crazy enough. Still, Cora-san allowed Law to guide him. Allowed Law to back him against the windowsill and he responded to Law’s kiss. That was more than enough.

X

“Enough hiding already my crew already know how I feel.” Law adjusted his kimono and shook his head at the man hiding at the end of the bed. “Cora-san.” He stressed. “Nothing would change for them even if something had happened.” Which sadly had not, mostly because Cora-san had just woken up from his years long sleep.

“But it’s you!” Cora-san wailed from where he was hiding his face in his hands. “It’s you Law. That mean really shitty sometimes angry brat that isn’t a brat anymore? It isn’t fair.”

Law snorted before he sat behind Cora-san. He pressed a kiss to the man’s shoulder blades savoured his warmth as he smiled. “I think that makes me the perfect person.” He whispered. “Who else am I going to love like this Cora-san?”

“Law’s so cool.” Cora-san muttered. “Tattoos and earning and now a pirate captain?” He glanced at Law his expression shy. It was so cute on such a large man. It’s going to take some getting used to.”

“For your head to wrap around it? I guessed so.” Law laughed as he slid his hand over Cora-san’s. it earned him a blush and Cora-san ducking his head. He was so… he had not seen it while he was younger. Their world had been fast paced and frantic. There had been too much going on at the time. Too much to focus on. But he wished he had focused on not just how sweet and adorable this man was but how easy it was to love him. “Cora-san always took time to understand the simplest thing. It’s a good thing then that your body…” Law laughed lowly before he nipped the back of Cora-san’s neck. That got a shiver running through the man and another blush. “Knows best. As your doctor.” Law teased. “I recommend letting your body do what it has to do.”

“Law!” Cora-san flushed as Law stood up. “You seriously, you really haven’t changed!” He looked Law in the face and flushed again a deep dark flush that went down his neck. Law was going to find out where it led eventually. “Except.” Cora-san hid his face. “You have, you’ve changed so much but you’re still the rude little shit. Except-“

“Except.” Law took up his sword with a low laugh. “I’m a man now right Cora-san?” That earned him a low frustrated groan that made him laugh again. “You have all the time in the world to wrap your head around me.” Law pointed out. “Because I’m not letting you go Cora-san.” His heart felt light in his chest. “You’re mine.” Since the moment he had thrown everything away for Law, he had been his.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is so dear to me and I have so many ideas? Idek when I'll get them all down but bit by bit


End file.
